


I do Like That Boy

by Sweetlykissedadora



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Light Angst, Male-Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 07:30:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19389385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetlykissedadora/pseuds/Sweetlykissedadora
Summary: For the She Ra Pride Exchange on Tumblr. I was assigned @spopz.What happens when Bow goes away to visit with his parents and the girls are left to their own devices?





	I do Like That Boy

Glimmer hadn’t left her room for days, and Adora attempting to check on her only ever seemed to make it worse. The two had been such a strong duo for months now, so it was beyond anyone’s comprehension. What changed?

Queen Angella was beside herself, until Bow came back from visiting his fathers. As soon as he reached the castle, guards surrounded him to bring him to the throne room.

Despite him being very confused, he followed them. “Your majesty…what is going on?” he asked, looking up at the distressed queen. “Did something happen?” His mind started spiraling with all of the horrid possibilities of what happened while he was away.

“Well, I’m hoping that you can find the answer to that for me.” She answered honestly, standing up to approach the boy. “Glimmer seems to be having some sort of…hunger strike? And she won’t talk to anyone about it.”

“What about A-” Bow started, but Angella shook her head.

“We have tried that. Many times. That’s when she locked the doors. She won’t open them for anyone. For you though, I’m sure she will let you in.”

Bow nodded, determined to get to the bottom of this. “Leave it with me. I’ll make sure she’s alright.” 

With that, he turned on his heels and marched straight to Glimmer’s bedroom. Once he was there, he hesitated for just one moment before knocking.

“Hey…Glims, I’m back. Can we talk?” he asked, pressed to the door. This was his usual tactic for coaxing her out, or coaxing his way in. Face pressed to the door, lips mumbling against the door frame. Worked every time.

Glimmer let out a small groan. “I don’t want to talk.” With that though, she teleported out beside him. Looking around, she took grip of him before teleporting back to the other side of the door again.

Bow was a little caught off guard, even though nothing should surprise him anymore.

“Okay…I said if it’s not an emergency, you need to warn me.” Bow Shrieked, trying to regain his balance. Ultimately though, he landed on his bottom.

“Sorry…” Glimmer mumbled. That in and of itself told Bow that she was seriously hurting. The girl usually never passed up a chance to laugh at Bow’s expense.

“Glims, I know you don’t want to talk about it. I’m here for you though. You know that, and I know that nothing is ever as bad as it seems.So..why don’t you just tell me. We’ll figure out a way to fix whatever the issue is.” He explained, watching his friend closely.

At this point, they were friends for so long, that Bow could practically feel her pain. He would do anything to take it away from her, make things right.

“I said I don’t want to talk. You’re just going to try and fix things, and make awful jokes. I’m not ready for that yet. Can’t I just be sad for a while? The world isn’t going to end.” The princess pulled away from Bow, teleporting up into her bed. Pulling her knees into her chest, she looked down at him.

With a small nod, he began jumping up the steps to sit beside her. “You can be. You have every right to feel however you want to feel. I just worry because your mom said-” Bow stopped, looking over her bed.

“You haven’t been on a hunger strike. You just teleport into the kitchen after they’ve gone home.” Bow smirked, looking over at Glimmer. The girl let the tiniest of smiles cross her lips.

“You’re tricky. I can appreciate that. People are worried about you though? Not just me and your mom.” Bow cooed.

Glimmer rolled her eyes, laying back onto her bed. “Of course it’s just you and mom. Nobody else even cares about anything other than my title. You two are the only ones I can count on.”

Bow furrowed his brows, tilting his head to the side as he watched the princess roll over into her duvet.

“Okay…” he mused, thinking about what that could possibly mean. This was the old Glimmer and how she thought.

“You have all of the princesses in the alliance. What’s more, you have Adora. She’s the one who made the best friend squad…a squad.” Bow pointed out.

Glimmer scoffed at the attempt, shaking her head. “The princesses joined the rebellion because of She Ra. Without her, there would be no chance of them ever considering it. And Adora-” Glimmer mumbled, voice breaking as she mumbled the blonde’s name.

Bow sighed, gently reaching over to rub his best friend’s back. “Look, I don’t know what happened. You don’t need to tell me. What I can tell you though, is that Adora is a true friend. Sure, we met under weird circumstances, and she has two different sides to her. Still, she had never been anything but a friend to us since she came to Bright Moon.”

“Yeah, right.” Glimmer said, sarcasm dripping from her tone as she pulled the duvet over her head. “She’s using us, she’s loyal to the horde. I just- I haven’t figured it all out yet. She can’t be trusted though.”

Bow raised a brow at the words he was hearing. It was clearly nonsense, but Glimmer seemed to believe every word.

“And how do you figure that? She didn’t need to stay the first time, and nothing is stopping her from leaving now. If she wasn’t with us, she wouldn’t be here. In case you haven’t noticed, she isn’t great with lying. No way she would be able to deceive us for this long.” The archer argued, laying back on the bed.

“You want to tell me what this is really about?” He asked, tugging the duvet down, just enough to look Glimmer in the eyes. “Those are some serious accusations, and I know you have a reason for them.”

“I’m telling you, Bow. She just wants us to *think* that she’s a bad liar, so we wouldn’t suspect that she’s lying.” Glimmer frowned, tossing a pillow into the wall with a little growl escaping. “You don’t believe me. Nobody else would either. That’s why I’ve been staying in. I can’t stand the thought of having to face her.“

"Glimmer,” Bow said firmly now, “You have to tell me what happened while I was away. I want to believe you, but I need all of the facts first.”

Glimmer sunk back into her sheets, face turning beet red. She wasn’t sure she wanted to tell the boy, but at this point she didn’t really have a choice.

“The night you left, I took your advice.” Glimmer confessed. “Everything was going well. I myself was unsuspecting. That’s when it happened. The revelation. The realization that we were being played.”

“Wait, Glimmer, how did my advice lead to this ‘revelation’?” Bow asked, truly lost now. “I told you to tell Adora how you felt.”

“Right. I opened up, told Adora how I felt about her. And you know what she said?!” Glimmer whispered, tossing her sheets aside and crawling over to Bow.

“Clearly not what you wanted her to.” Bow shrugged.

“She said her heart still belonged with Catra.” Glimmer huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. “Her heart, Bow. Adora’s brain is her heart. She can’t think without it. Meaning it makes all of her decisions.”

Bow sighed, almost relieved. Although he was sad to hear his advice has led to this. 

“Glimmer, I think you misunderstood Adora. She may have feelings for Catra. We all know how much she talks about her, how much she misses her. This isn’t news. Adora is stronger than you give her credit for though.” Bow reasoned with her.

“While she has feelings for Catra, that doesn’t change that she’s our friend. She’s still the Adora we have gotten to know and love.” Bow shrugged. “That means above all else, she cares about the greater good. If she didn’t have pure intentions to begin with, I don’t think the sword would have allowed her to wield it.”

Glimmer pouted, knowing that Bow definitely had a point. Adora had proven to have a heart of gold, that’s what Glimmer admired most about her. 

“I get it. That’s what you like most about her, so it’s easier to make it all seem fake. That dangerous though. For you, and for her.” Bow said, giving the princess a gentle smile at the end.

Glimmer looked down, a little ashamed of herself. It is true that if someone had overheard this theory, people would have definitely had the rumor spiraling out of control. It wouldn’t be something Adora could easily live down, and It would be all her fault.

“Bow, I’m awful. This whole week you’ve been gone, I’ve been treating her like the enemy. Hating her, all because she didn’t return my feelings.” She groaned, burying her head in her hands.

“Do I always get this carried away?” She mumbled, and Bow chuckled.

“You’ve always leaned towards the more dramatic side. Yeah.” The boy admitted, rubbing his best friend’s back again. “What’s important now though, is that you see how crazy that whole theory was. You don’t have to tell Adora everything. You do owe her an apology though.”

“If I were her, I’m the last person she’d want to see.” Glimmer argued. “Maybe if I give it a few more days, we can just pretend nothing ever happened?” She asked, back to her normal and cheerful voice.

“Nice try Glimmer… ” Bow raised a brow. “I’ll wait here. She’s in her room, worried about you. Go talk things out.”

Glimmer swallowed, nervous to face the blonde. “How do you know she’ll forgive me? How are you so sure about any of this?”

“Because, ” Bow shrugged, as if it was a no-brainer, “We’re the best friend squad.”

With a smile, and one last eye roll, Glimmer disappeared into Adora’s room.

**

Later that night the three friends walked down to the dining hall together. They couldn’t avoid the stares and whispers. Everyone was glad to see them back out and about, but curious as to what the story was.

It didn’t phase the trio though, chatting and just enjoying each other’s company once again. As they were seated, Bow looked over to the corner of the room. He spotted Queen Angella peeking in, clearly trying to avoid being seen by Glimmer. He gave her a smile and she returned it with a nod.

Leaning over to the guard beside her, she couldn’t help but whisper.

“I do like that boy.”


End file.
